The Hidden Power
by Itachi Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto is being taught by the Hyuuga clan. He is the most promising ninja they have seen, outside of the clan. They don't know about his real goal, to hunt and kill every Uchiha. They must die, because of what they did to him and his parents.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Dear readers, I will not continue this if you guys do not favorite this, or review it. I will respond to each and everyone of your reviews. If you have any concerns then please tell me.

* * *

><p>The Hidden Power<p>

A normal boy at first glance, but if you look at both him, and how the village people look at him you will see that he is not. You will see hatred, coming from both. The boy was hated because he held the power of the Nine Tailed Fox. A demon that was sealed inside him. The people also hated him because the Fourth Hokage died using the sealing jutsu.

He hated the people because of how ignorant they were, he thought that he should be treated as a hero. Some people did, like the Hyuuga Clan. A very powerful clan, they held the power of the Byakugan. A kekkei genkai that could see the chakra running through the body, and much more. The Hyuuga's had taken him in, as one last favor to their long time family friend, the Uzumaki Clan.

The boy was seven, and he could very well use the power of the demon very well. Thanks to his master that is. Hiashi was teaching the boy to control his chakra, and since he had larger chakra coils than even the current Hokage, this task proved to be difficult.

"Naruto," Hiashi called, "come here. Try using one of your chakra tails to grab this bell." The man commanded

Naruto nodded.

"But think of this as a test. You must come at me with the intent to kill. If you get this bell, I will enroll you into the academy. With my daughter Hinata."

Naruto knew Hinata very well, she was his best friend. They trained together everyday. She had mastered the byakugan at a very early age. She was the Itachi Uchiha of the Hyuuga Clan. They sparred regularly, Hinata used to be able to pin Naruto down easily. But now that he had his first chakra tail she could barely touch him.

"Start." Yelled Hiashi.

Naruto hid very quickly, and his sensei had taught him a trick to hide from almost and kekkei genkai. Even the sharingan. Hiashi was now regretting teaching the boy this at suck a young age. Naruto was at the same level as Itachi Uchiha was at his age. The only thing that held them apart was the sharingan, and Naruto had a plan to get rid of this gap. He someday planned on asking Hiashi if he could have one of his eyes transplanted with a byakugan, and one day he would find this Itachi killing him. He was then going to steal his sharingan, and transplant his other eyes with it.

Naruto jumped out attacking his sensei, barley missing him. He jumped back up with a bell in his tail. Naruto had found a way to temporarily paralyze any enemy, using the foxes chakra.

Naruto released the jutsu and Haishi said "Well done Naruto, we shall enroll you and Hinata into the academy tomorrow."

"Umm..."

"Yes Naruto."

"Can we place a few seals on my body, to hide my true power, and make me look smaller, I don't want to scare my comrades."

"Yeah, we will call on a seals expert to do so to marrow as well."

"Before enrollment right?"

"Right Naruto, before enrollment."


	2. The Game

The Hidden Power

The Game

Hiashi, Naruto, and Hinata all headed towards the sealing room. Where Hiashi called the most dependable sealer in all the land, the legendary sannin, the sensei of the fourth Hokage, lord or the perverts, Lord Jiraiya.

He had set up the room many hours ahead of time, working through the night. Or so everyone thought, but really he was trying to sneak a peak at some girls at the hot springs. At the sealing room Hiashi was helping Naruto get reading for the genjutsu seal, to make Naruto look like a weakling. He moved to the center of the seal, the entire room started to glow from the chakra.

"Naruto, I think you should just hide your power, instead of sealing it away." Hiashi told the children, and sannin.

"If you say so, Hiashi-sensei"

The three, minus Jiraiya, started heading towards the academy. Hinata was scared, Naruto noticed this first. "Hinata, what's wrong, you look a little tense?"

"Nothing, just a little nervous. I've never met any of thee other ninja in the Hidden Neji."

"Don't be, you are one of the strongest ninja I have ever met. Someday you'll even be better that Hiashi-sensei"

"You really think so, Naruto-kun?"

"I know you will, don't you think, Hiashi-sensei?"

"As a father, yes I really think you will, but as a sensei, I know you will."

"Thank you father, Naruto-kun."

They then arrived at their destination. The doors were already open, for other parents enrolling their children. The ran into the Nara clan, enrolling Shikamaru. He was a suposed to be a genius.

"Hey," called Shikamaru, "you're Naruto, right?"

"Yeah, why? What do you want?"

"Just a game a shogi, get to know one of my classmates."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hinata, do you want to come and watch?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Naruto," Hiashi called, "come here. Now just because you hid your self, and your strangth, doesn't mean you should hide your inteligence. I don't want the Hyuuga Clan to look bad, got it?" He whispered to Naruto.

"Yes sensei"

They went to a room alone, where Shikamaru had already set up a shogi board. They sat alone, they were half way through a game, Naruto had seemed to be giving this Nara a challenge. Between each of his moves he would put his hands together, indicating that he was thinking. Which meant Naruto had just ruined his past strategy. This absolutely amazed Hinata, she had heard rumors where shikamaru had beaten everyone at shogi. Even his own father, who is said to be the best strategist in all of the Land of Fire.

The game was close, they both only had 1 piece left, they looked at each other completely serious. They then started laughing, laughing like two old friend looking back over the past.

Naruto finally broke it wiped a tear from laughing and said "well Shikamaru, it seems you have finally meet your match. That went on for two hours, and it finaly comes down to a tie, we can't win with only one piece."

"It seems that I have, I look forward to playing again with you." Responded Shikamaru.

Hiashi, and Shikaku had been watching the two for about a half hour, both surprised by the outcome. Hiashi was surprised that Naruto had tied with a Nara. It's rumored that the Nara Clan had invented the game, and Naruto had tied with the most gifted Nara at their own game.

Shikaku was surprised that his son, the very son that had beaten him, had just been tied with. He just had to see these two play against each other again.


	3. The Plan

Author Note: If you want a harem, please tell me, and who you want in it.

* * *

><p>The Plan<p>

Through the years Naruto was being taught basic jutsu, that he already knew. He was getting annoyed that he had to act like he had no idea how to do them, when he know perfectly well how to do them. But it was his choice Hiashi constantly reminded him. He kept thinking to himself _"I will unleash this genjutsu seal as soon as I'm a genin, and I'll unleash my true power during the test"_

It was nearing the day of the test, Mizuke kept feeding Naruto his own chakra. To disrupt Naruto's, but he used the fox chakra to rid of it.

He asked HIashi what he should do about it.

"Nothing we will tell the Hokage this afternoon."

"Yes sir, I have felt him do the same to Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba. I have reason to believed that he is going after my friends to get me to steal the sacred sealing scroll."

"What is your evidence?"

"During the class I had Ino Yamanaka use a mind jutsu and go through his memories. She had found hatred towards me, no surprise there. But also blue-prints to the Hokage building, circling the scrolls room. I appear to be the smartest in the class, but also the worst at jutsu, he believes that I will fail the test. He will then tell me that there is another way to pass the test"

"You seem to have it all figured out. But have you removed his chakra from the others? I would like to talk to Ino, the Hokage might want to talk to her as well."

"Yes I have removed the threat from them, but he had put a denser form of the chakra into them, I think it was supposed to explode if denied the mission. I hadn't told the others about the mission to keep them safe, not even Hinata knows with he Byakugan."

"I have taught you well. But we still must inform the Hokage that Mizuke is a traitor."

"Yes sir, I shall go tell Ino and her father to meet us in front of the Hokage building."

"No bring her here first, I want to speak with her before we leave."

"Yes sir." He then left to get Ino and her father. He started walking but then realized that the Yamanato flower shop was across the village. He then started roof hopping. He landed right outside of the shop, as Ino was closeting up as he walked up to her withe a flower he had found outside the Hyuuga grounds. He picked it for he because she would like it more than anyone. He tapped he shoulder, she jumped, turned around and almost punched Naruto.

He jumped away from the punch. Once she noticed who it was she blushed, and said sorry. He handed her the flower and said "it's alright mistakes happen. Anyway I was in the wrong for sneaking up on you. Oh yeah, my sensei would like a talk with you and your father about today's events. If you would please fetch him, we need to be on our way soon."

"Yeah I'll go get him. But it might take a while, he doesn't like to be needed on such short notice."

"That is understandable. But this is important."

She then left to fetch her father. She came back ten minutes later, with a man wearing a male version on Ino's attire.

"Please follow my master Yamanato. To arrive quickly we will use the roofs."

"Alright, but this better be important."

"I sure you father it is." Spoke Ino.

They left to the Hyuuga grounds. When they arrived Ino and her father were very surprised. Ino was the first to speak.

"Naruto you are being trained be the Hyuuga."

"Yes, Hiashi has been teaching my since I was kicked out of the orphanage."

"And you can't do the basic jutsu?"

"A ninja's number one tool is deception." With that he walked off, followed by the two. He lead them two the main house, where Hiashi was waiting.

"Ahh, lord Yamanaka," said Hiashi "it was your daughter that Naruto had invade Mizuke's mind."

"Yes but lord Hyuuga, how long have you been teaching, and housing Naruto?"

"I have housed him for 7 years, and taught him since he was 5."

"Have you taught him the gentle fist tiajutsu?"

"I have taught him a version of it, using the fox chakra."

"You told him of the fox demon inside him?"

"No, I would never. He came to me telling me that he knew of the demon, and he wanted to control it. Now if we may continue onto business?"

"Yes lets."

"Ino, what happened when you entered Mizuke's mind?"

"Well at first I was blocked, but it only took a small amount of .net/anime/Naruto/10/0/1/1/0/2039/0/0/0/2/akra to enter. He would notice if I stayed long. So I tried to keep my stay as short as possable. I only took me a few minutes to access his memories. I found a blue print, a meeting spot, and a plan to rid of Naruto."


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting

Hiashi finished talking Ino and her father, they were now heading to the Hokage building. "Naruto how diid you know about Mizuke?" Asked Ino's father.

"He had leaked his chakr into mine, Hinata's, Shikamaru's, and Kiba's. I felt this and feed them a small amount on the foxes chakra into them. Only enough that would be dispersed my their's, and to rid of Muzuke's." Replied Naruto.

"I have a feeling you are a lot srtonger than you have been letting on at the acadamy." Said Ino.

"Yes well you'll just have to wait and find out"

They arrived at the hokage building, and Naruto didn't like the front door. All the greeters would glare at him. So he went on through the window, while the others used the door. "Naruto," Said the old man, "how many times do I have to tell you, use the door?"

"Well I would but the greeters hate me, and most of the time don't even let me in."

"I'll have a talk with them latter. Now why are you here?"

"I'll tell you in just one minute. I have others that people don't hate coming through, right about now."

Like on cue, Hiashi and the others walked right on in. "Hello Lord Hokage, I'm sure Naruto has already told you the reason of our visit."

"No, he was waiting for you."

"I see, now lets get down to Business. We have reason to beilie that Mizuke is going to try and steal the sacred scroll, using Naruto. He has leaked his chakra into him and others. Naruto had the regular chakra, just to disrupt his. The others, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba all Naruto's friends, had a chakra that was going to explode if Naruto refused to steal the scoll for him. Naruto has gotten rid of the chakra in all of them, using the fox chakra."

"How does Naruto know how to use the fox chakra?"

"Well I taught him."

"I see, did you also tell him about the fox?"

"No, he came to me, asking my to teach him how to control the fox. So he could protect those he cared for."

" Ok, well then why are those two here." The Hokage asked, pointing at Ino and her father.

"Well you see, Naruto couldn't just make the accusation blindly. So he had Ino here, using a family jutsu, go into Mizuke's mind, and explore. Finding that all we just said was true."

"I see, well Hiashi what would have done, he is your student after all?"

"Well lord Hokage, I wanted your input first before we have any rash decitions. And Naruto is the stategic genius, rivaling with Shikamaru Nara of course. What do you think should be done?"

"Well Hiashi-sensie, I think that I'll pass the test, and he'll be forced to take it to Orochimaru himself. I'll cut him off, and because I am the weakest in the class at jutsu he will think that he can get past me easily. I'll stop him, dead or alive, bring him back and let the council deal with him if alive, do what you want if dead."

"How do you know that he's with Orochimaru?" Asked the old man.

"Well I think that it's a gift to the sannin, so that he will be able to join him. We all know that Orochimaru wants to have all of the jutsu in the world at his finger tips."

"You have a good point. But do you really think that you could handle a chuunin?"

"I know he can handle a chuunin, I used the bell test on him. If he past he would get into the academy. Needless to say, he past. In less than five minutes. He sparres with jounin from the Hyuuga branch family, the best of the branch families. Mizuke stands no chance against this boy." Hiashi stated with his hand an Narutos's head.

Ino looked at Naruto in new light thinking _"could he really be that powerful, could the dead last in the academy really be more powerful than a jounin with the byakugan?"_

**Time Skip- Next Day**

It was the day of the gennin exams, Naruto was up, he had already taken his shower and eaten breakfast. "Hiashi-sensei?"

"Naruto, please don't call me sensei, it's too formal. You're like a son to me, please call me..." he paused for a second to think "... call me just by my first name. Anyway what do you need?"

"I want to know if we could remove the genjutsu seal before Hinata and I leave to the academy?"

"Yes but I thought that plan was to do that after you returned?"

"I know but I don't want to face Mizuke like the same weakling that entered the academy."

"I see, well bring Hinata as well, meet me in the sealing room in ten minutes."

"Yes sensei." Hiashi glared at Naruto. "I mean yes Hiashi."

"That's better."

Naruto grabbed Hinata as soon as he could. He and Hiashi always woke up before any others, even the cook. He ran to her room, which was right next to her's woke her up by shaking her. "Come on Hinata, I need you to come with me."

She woke up hearing Naruto's voice, once her eyes opened she blushed alittle. Over the years she had stopped feinting, but could never stop blushing. "One second Naruto-kun."

Hinata never slept in close, it just didn't feel right. She just slept in her underwear. "Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Could you get out of my room for a little bit, I need to get dressed."

"Of course hime." Naruto always liked Hinata more than his other friends, he liked her more than anyone. But he had no idea how she felt about him, so he never acter on his feelings.

She got dressed, walked out by Naruto, and he was just amazed. More than he usualy was. She was wearing a golden neckless Naruto gave to her for her birthday last year. Instead of her normal jacket, she wore a beautiful blue t-shirt that hugged all of her curves just right. And she wore blue jean shorts that made weren't tight, but clinged to her.

Once he got out of his daze, which didn't go unnoticed, he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the sealling room. "Naruto-kun, what are we doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Remember the genjutsu seal I had put on me when we entered the academy?" Hinata nodded. "Well I'm going to be removing it."

"I can't remember what you looked like without that on."

"Neither can I, I can't wait to take it off."

Hiashi stepped in, "alright Naruto ready?"

"Yes sir."

"How many times do I need to tell you?

"Sorry Hiashi."

"Alright step in the center, take off you shirt."

Naruto did as he was told. Hiashi put his hand on Naruto's back where the seal was placed. Chanaling some chakra to the seal. It was released in a green glow. Naruto was now six inces taller, his abbes were now more defined, and his hair had turned a little darker version of yellow, makeing it a yellow-red color. Hinata could stop stareing at the boy. All of her control was now gone, she was blushing like she had when she first met Naruto. She was in a daze worse that Naruto's was before.

"I'm going to change into some close that fit me. These are a little tight. I don't have any in my room, Hiashi do you think I could barow some of your close until I get home and go shopping?"

"Yes of course. Come with me."

Once they left, nobody could take there eyes off of the once small Naruto. He looked more like the fourth Hokage than he ever had. They went to Hiashi's room, and picked out some close for him. A black t-shirt, a pair of black combat boots, and some black jeans. "Thanks you Hiashi, these are queit comfortable."

"They should be, they were your fathers."


	5. The Test

The Test

Today was time for the tests, he walked into the classroom as he always did, with Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and as a new addition Ino. Everybody thought something was wrong. "_Ino hanging out with that baka, this is really wierd" _ Thought one pink haired indiviual. Another thought "_Alright, I lost one of my favorite fan-girls, and that dope had gained her."_ All in all the the rest of the thoughts in the classroomwere mixed. And on top of that everyone finaly noticed that Naruto had changed, he was wearing all black, and before he could hid from anbu in that kill-me orange jumpsuit he always wore. Now he could hide from absolutly everyone. The girls in the class room saw how much he had changed. Ino at first was stunned as well, she knew he was hiding somthing, and now she knew what it was. Hinata was getting jelous, all the girls suddenly "likeing" him. She just hoped that Naruto noticed that she was the only one that was there for him the entire time.

Iruka walked in and said "Well it has been a pleasure working with you kids." He paused and relized naruto wasn't there "Where is Naruto, he wouldn't miss this." Right as he finished the sentence the tall blond stepped out of the shadows, thinking it was an intruder Iruka threw three kunai at him. Naruto caught all three of them with four of his fingers without even moving.

"Iruka-sensei relax it's me, Naruto" After that was said Iruka was speachless. The child that he thought of as a little brother was now taller than him, and much bulkier than even yesterday.

"How is that even poss-"

"A genjutsu seal." Mizuke walked in at that moment. "Mizuke you are under arrest." Before he could react he was against the wall, nobody even saw Naruto move. Everyone was dumbfounded as he moved even faster than Gai-sensei. "You are under arrest for consperising to steal the sacred scroll, feeding me, and some of my friends with chakra, ready to kill them."

Iruka couldn't believe what he had just hear. "Naruto, do you have a warent." Before he could finish a scroll was thrown at him. He opened it, and it was as he said a warrent. "Do you need an escort to the Hokage building?"

"If you can, I would like one anbu to help."

"Alright, and class we will have the exams while Naruto is out. Naruto is it ok with you if you spar with them during the taijutsu part? As you are much better than I am."

"It's fine." And with that he headed out, paused before he was out the door. "Iruka-sensei, does this mean I'm a genin?"

"Yes, oh and before I forget, here's your headband." He thew it to Naruto, who let go of Mizuke with a hand, Mizuke had one hand free, atacked with a kunai he grabbed. Naruto stopped him, he was running towards Hinata, he guessed to take hostage. He curled his arm so the kunai was at Mizuke's throat.

"Demon brat, do you even know why people hate you? Do you, well I'll tell you, you are-"

"Becareful here Mizuke, that is an SS class secret, and is punishable by death. I will not hesitate to kill you." Naruto warned him.

Ignoring the threat he continued. "You have the nine tailed..." He didn't get to finish as his throat was slit.

"Well then, no need for anbu." Everyone around him was just staring at him at the dead body at his feet. Nobody thought that the dope of the class would be able the kill a chunnin. "I'll be right back." He used a teleportation jutsu to to the hokage building.

"Well then, we will start the exams, the written portion will begin soon."

**-The Hokage Building-**

Naruto appeared in the centerof the room. "Mission report- success." Naruto said as he laid the body next to him.

"Very well, you have proven yourself again Minoto." He paused relizing how much Naruto looked like his father, then he relized thhat Naruto didn't know about his parents.

"Lord Hokage, what did you call me?" Naruto finaly out of his daze hearing his father's name. "You called me by my father's name, but why?"

"You knew about your father? And you look exactly like him, you even have his power, tell me, did you learn of his teleportation jutsu?"

"Yes, and yes. Though I made a few modifications to it, I no longer need the speicail kunai, though with you permission, I would still like to use them."

"You are trying to resurect your father's reputation as your own, you want to be better than him, is that your goal? And yes you may use them, in fact I think he left you over a billion in count."

"Yes you are right, I would like to make his reputaion my own. Now then I'm going to be going now, I promised Iruka that I would be the proctor for the taijutsu."

**-The Acadamy-**

"Alright now that Naruto has returned we will go to the grounds and start the taijutsu part of the exam." Said Iruka.

"But Iruka-sensei, why doesn't the baka have to do the exams? And why isn't Sasuke the proctor of the exams?" Screamed his pink haired fan-girl.

"Well Naruto had passed the test the first year he was here, but he wanted it to be kept secret, so he could bring down Mizuke, Naruto always had his suspicions of the asshole traitor. As for the second part, Saskue is good, but no one here is even near his level, not even Kakashi up in that tree." As if to prove a point Naruto used his father's improved teleportion jutsu to get behind Kakashi.

The masked jounin thought "That jutsu, it's faster than sensei's." Naruto tapped him on the shoulder scarring the shit out of Kakashi, he fell face first onto the ground. got back up and said "Well then, I know who I'm going to pick for my team." Then walked away, noone knew besides Naruto and the rest of the jounin senseis that Kakashi left a shadow clone.

"Now on with the show." Said the blond "there are a few rules one; you must last one minute, you will be very tired and possably be knocked unconsious. Two; no jutsu, you may hurt the people around you, and you will be hurt quickly. Three; you must pass this portion of the test in order to become genin." This got people talking, worrying about whether or not they would pass. "I will increasing my wieghts for this test, to lets do one ton, that will slow me down to chunnin level. And now will hmmm, Sasuke step forward. Iruka-sensei, can you take the rest to the class room, I don't want them to have an advantage. And Shino, take all of your bugs with you, Hinata, no byakugan watching my fighting style, got it?"

"Yes Naru." She said a little suductivly to her best friend, hoping that he would be more than that soon. And with that Iruka took the rest into the classroom.

(AN- I shall be skipping the fighting, because it takes to long and it's tireing. And way the people that passed will be the same as in the show, minus Susuke. I will be adding a new charactor, Obito he's Kakashi's son.)

Naruto walked into the classroom and said "You have all passed, except Sasuke. If you go into battle you will surely the the cause of one of your team-mates death." This outraged many of his fan-girls, and him. Iruka spoke up agreeing with Naruto. "Now all of you that passed show up here at seven tomarrow morning, and if you are late," he glared at Obito. "you will have to wait till next year to become genin." Naruto was tired of seeing ninja in the Hidden Leaf like Kakashi, but Kakashi made up for it by how good he was as a ninja.

Naruto and Hinata were walking home together, when Naruto finaly worked up the couage to ask, "Hinata," he said in a nervous tone, "would you go out with me?" he said it quick, almost too fast for her to understand.

Her dreams of being with Naruto had finaly been relized, she jumpped into his arms, and yell "YES, YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She pulled hime into a kiss, hoping he wouldn't pull away. He just brought her closer making the kiss deeper. Neither of them pulled away for quite some time, not until one of them had to breath. Hinata pulled away and said "wow" trying to catch her breath. They walked home hand in hand, Hiashi watched the whole thing, and thought _"I'll have to talk to him, but finaly anyone could have told them that they belong together."_

They arrived home still hand in hand, everyone gave them looks that said "finaly". They walked to the Naruto's sleeping quarters, which wasn't unlike a large apartment, it was seprate from the main house, but only a few feet away. Naruto was getting his mother's katana, now that he didn't need to hide anymore he wanted his most prized posesion with him. They then walked to Hiashi, to tell him about today. Naruto started "The mission to stop mizuke was a success, and I beilieve that the teams will be either Hinata, Shikamaru, and I. Or Hinata, Ino, and I. Those team will be the best fitting, we will be trained by Kakashi Hatake, being as he can't be his son's own sensei, but he can be his sensei's son's sensei."

"That sounds reasonable, what about your day Hinata, how was it?" Asked her father.

"It was wonderful." Was he reply while she was staring at Naruto.

Hiashi just smiled at the two, and said "Dismissed." They walked away went back to Naruto's sleeping quarters layed down and just stared at eachother.

**-Time Skip-Next Day-**

They must have fallen asleep together last night, the first thing Naruto did when he woke up was make sure they both had their clothes on. Luckily they did, he they woke up Hinata with a gental kiss, she woke up slowly but when she relized what was happening she closed her eyes and held the boy tight.

The kiss broke off when they ran out of air. Quickly relized what time it was, they had a half hour till team assighnments, he both went and took five minute showers, got dressed and Naruto used his father's jutsu to get them there right on time. They walked in hand in hand, and Ino yelled out "About time you two started dating!" This got bluhes from both of them. Iruka walked In and said "Sit down and shut up, time to get your teams. Team one; Kiba, Choji, and Sakura lead by Captain Yamato. Team two; Shino, Obito, and Ino lead by Rin. And the rest of you stay here, teams one and two you must leave."

As the other teams left Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi all showed up in front of Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Kakashi started to speak "Alright you three have been picked as the best of the best in this academy, ofialy this team does not exsist. But we will call ourselfs team zero. All tree of us will train you. We will be taking you away for five years, to the island where the uzumaki clan originated. When we come back all of us expect you to be as strong if not stronger than the best in your clan, and even the vilage."

"Well then, I guess I have to surpass the fourth Hokage, and Kushina, Hidden Leafs Red Death. No easy task, but I'll comply." Everyone in the room except Kakashi, and Hinata, just dropped their jaw. FOr they had just found out that Naruto was the son of two of the strongest ninja the world had ever even heard of.


	6. The Kidnapping

**The Kidnapping  
><strong>

"Team zero will be leaving in three days time, that should be enough for you three to say good bye to your friends and family. But you must pass a test tomorrow, meet at training ground seven, five a.m." At this point Kakashi realized that none of them knew who they were, aside from Naruto. Who was lets face it too smart and powerful for is own good. "I almost forgot," he recovered "you don't know who we are, and vice versa. So lets introduce ourselves. I'm "Sharingan no Kakashi" but you can call me Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto butted in "My father taught you, and Rin-sensei didn't he?" He knew the answer of coarse, but he just wanted to hear it from the famous ninja.

"Yes, so I can teach you some of his jutsu, like the **"flying thunder god" **and the "**resengan"**, though I can't even use them." At the last comment everyone sweat dropped.

"Well I don't need you to teach me the **flying thunder god** jutsu, I have already perfected it. But the **resengan** I haven't finished it, I only got as far as he did. I still need to find out my chakra element, and add it to the **resengan**." One thought went across everyone's mind, "_How the hell are we going to train someone that is more powerful than we are?"_

"Well then we still don't know who you are." Kakashi stated trying to get finished quickly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze. Container of the Nine Tail Fox." The fact that he knew this surprised the jounin sensei.

They continued with the genin "I'm Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan."

"Shikamaru Nara, Heir of the Nara clan." He said in a bored tone.

Next were the jounin "I'm Kurenei Yuhi, genjutsu specialist."

"Asuma Sarutobi, taijutsu specialist."

"Kakashi Hatake, ninjutsu specialist. Now show up tomorrow on time." Naruto mumbled "Hippocrit" under his breath causing the two girls to giggle. As Kakashi continued "And don't eat, you'll throw it up by six. Now dismissed." Nobody moved making it a little awkward, then slowly Hinata whispered something in Naruto's ear, when she was finished he picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the window. Kurenei couldn't help but worry about the young heiress, sure ninja usually dated at young ages because they usually died so young. The best example of this this was the fourth Hokage, graduated from the academy at age nine, became Hokage at twenty-six, died from the sealing at age twenty-eight. But she was just paranoid that the blond might make her do something.

Naruto and Hinata were running back home, Hinata had become so good at wielding the byakugan that she could activate it without anyone sensing it, none of the veins became visible like the rest of her clan. This was a skill that no Hyuga had ever even heard of. While she was using this she spotted trouble at the compound, someone was trying to kidnap Hanabi, when she saw this she immediately told Naruto. He saw the man trying to kidnap the little girl that he considered a sister, this man shall not get past the main gate. He quickly threw one of his father's kunai at the ground in front of the man, as soon as it hit the ground Naruto with Hinata still in his arms appeared where the kunai landed.

Naruto sent a kick flying at the man's head, he dropped Hanabi and blocked the with both hands but he still skid back a few feet. Naruto put Hinata down, who ran to get her sister. The man tried to block her but was kicked in the side to allow Hinata to pass. He than saw what hit he threw a punch, out of reflex Naruto grabbed it twisted the man around, and put a kunai to his neck. "Who sent you, and why?" Naruto asked the man in a demonic voice, with the killer intent to match a demon.

He spit on his captor's arm. "Alright I was trying to be nice. Now I see that I have to ask one of my friends in the torture department to help me out. And she is a very good friend of mine." Naruto pressed a pressure point on his neck effectively knocking the man out. "I'm going to go get Anko, or maybe Ibiki, whoever is in. You want to come with or, stay here and watch him? I'll tie him up either way."

"I'll stay here, Hanabi needs someone right now. But when you get back, we'll have to tell father of this." Naruto smirked and nodded knowing he would have done the same thing. He gave Hinata a kiss, kissed Hanabi's forehead, then ran off. He was beyond pissed, this man would pay for this. No mercy would be shown once he got the information he needed. He landed in front of the torture and interrogation building.

The building was small, on the outside. It only had one story, that was visible. The truth was that it had five stories, four of them were under ground. The only thing that was above ground was the prisoner transport, and the receptionist. Inside the first level the only color that was present was white, the tile, the ceiling, the walls, even the hinges on the doors. It was unnaturally white, anyone that walked in never got used to it, it was worse than a hospital. The other levels under ground were dark, mostly black. The interrogation rooms were the darkest of them all, usually a bright light was on the prisoner, only to show all the blood that was around them as a intimidation tactic. It was rare in the shinobi world, but it did work, about one out of every hundred. It all relied on the village, in the hidden leaf if this worked you were a disgrace to the shinobi forces.

Naruto worked in not even questioned, he was one of the few that actually enjoyed this place, he wanted to be a torture specialist. As soon as walked in he was greeted by Anko, and Ibiki. "Hey, you two." He called to them. "I need a favor."

Ibiki was the first to respond, "what do you need kid?"

Anko was stunned at the blond figure was was calling to them. She knew it was Naruto from the whisker marks, but he looked so much like the fourth Hokage. The man that lead the village when she was a young girl. She always thought that the fourth was good looking, but this kid that she knew since he was seven was a spitting image. She blushed slightly, making Ibiki raise an eyebrow. Naruto didn't notice, or didn't care.

"There was an attempted kidnapping at the Hyuga compound, I have subdued the culprit. I don't want to bring him here, for I would like to watch." Ibiki nodded. "Who's going to go, you or Anko?"

Before Ibiki could reply Anko said, "ME! I.. I mean I'll go with the gaki."

"Alright, but we must go. I left the prisoner with Hinata. I want to know who sent him and why. After that I would like the man dead. I'll do it myself, he tried to take away part of my family." Ibiki was surprised to say the least, the cold statement made the torture specialist shiver. That was quiet a feat. The only people to make him shiver before was Anko, Orochimaru, and Itachi. And now this genin just walks in and does it, maybe he was losing his touch.

"Alright, Anko leave immediately. Naruto has a room under his sleeping quarters used for this specific reason. He also has all the tools you will need, and then some." Anko was shocked to say the least, she knew the gaki had taken up torture as a hobby, which made her wonder why he had come to them when he could have done it himself. But to push it this far was beyond belief, and he had a knack for it to. She started heading towards the door when she realized that Naruto wasn't following.

"Hey gaki, you did say we were in a hurry right?" He nodded. "Then lets go." He ran to catch up to Anko, as soon as they stepped out of the door Naruto ran towards the Hyuga compound. They never stopped just sped ahead. No civilian could see them, some may have thought that they saw him, but they were lying to themselves. As they arrived to the compound Naruto ran to Hinata who was crying by the main gate.

"What happened?" He said with worry in his voice.

She composed herself enough to answer, "he got away, with Hanabi." Naruto was now beyond pissed, someone had hurt Hinata, and kidnapped Hanabi. He was going to torture this man, he would not get away, he was not going to survive.

"Anko, you and I will go get this man. He has a large scar across his back from a wind blade. We must hurry if we are going to catch him." He had calmed him self to think sanely. "Hinata leave and go tell Hiashi." She nodded and left. "Lets go." They were sprinting at full speed as soon as he finished.

Coming up a hill they saw a man with what looked like a small child, with a small burst of chakra, he was right next to the man. Anko hadn't even seen a blur, or a movement that indicated that he was going to speed up. He had Hanabi in his hand, with another movement he was next to Anko again. "Hold her while I take care of this asshole." She nodded and took Hanabi. Naruto was with the man again, he had the upper hand in taijutsu. But when the man tried to get farther back for a ninjutsu he just let him, Anko was confused but didn't want to interfere. He went through a quiet a few hand signs while Naruto just stood back and watched.

**Fire release: Fire Dragon**

She watched as the fire moved towards Naruto while he did nothing. Then as she was about to she relized that the kid was smirking, the dragon turned around and attacked it's caster. It was not as strong meaning it was meant to knock the man unconscious. Naruto walked towards Anko with the severely burnt man. She got out of her daze just in time to ask him "what in the hell did you just do?"

"The man used a fire style, and the nine tails afinity to it makes it able for me to control, and cast any fire jutsu." She nodded still shaken at what she just heard, she felt Hanabi shift on her back.

"Naruto?" Hanabi said softly. "Is the man gone? He hurt Hinata, is she okay?"

"He won't be bothering you, or anyone in your clan-" he was cut off.

"Our clan." Naruto gave her a confused look. "He won't be hurting anyone in our clan again. You are part of our family, I'm sure everyone back at home would agree." He nodded.

"Anyway, Hinata is perfectly okay." Just as he finished Hiashi and a few of the branch clan members showed up behind Anko.

"Naruto report," Hiashi more like demanded than asked, which he understood. He was probably worried. "How did everything go, is Hanabi okay?"

"She is fine, I have the criminal that tried to kidnap her. I plan to interrogate him in my chamber. Anko will be assisting with it, I assume that you would like to be present?" As he finished Hiashi ordered one of the branch members to take the man off of Naruto's back. "Take him to my quarters. Hiashi I need an answer, as soon as I close the door you, or anyone else will not be aloud in."

Hiashi nodded understanding, "I will be present, I want that man to suffer."

"Understood." He looked at Hanabi, his stern look softened and smiled. He put his arms out for her to jump into. She jumped off of Anko's back, and into Naruto's arms. He whispered to her "are you alright?" He couldn't see any external injuries, but he sensed something was wrong. "What happened?"

She didn't want to talk about it infront of everyone, or even her father. She only wanted to talk to Naruto, he was the only one that would understand. "I'll tell you when we get home, I know what he wanted." He was silent, then nodded understanding. He put his little sister like figure on his back then jumped away towards the compound. As he arrived he suddenly felt something around his chest, he looked down and saw Hinata hugging him. He returned the hug with a loving embrace. He felt Hanabi jump off of his back, then both Hinata, and Naruto felt something around there legs. They looked down to find Hanabi hugging the two.

Naruto turned to Hanabi and told her to go wait in his room until he got there. As she left he turned to Hinata, who looked like she had been crying the entire time that he was gone. He wiped away what he hoped was the last of her tears, and kissed her softly. Before he left he whispered in her ear "I'll do everything I can to keep you away from tears like this." As he left out of sight she atarted crying again, but not tears of worry, or sadness, these were tears of happiness. Happiness that he would do anything for her.

As Naruto walked in the door her saw Hanabi sitting on his bed waiting for him. "What did he say to you?" He didn't mean to sound so mean, but he needed the information.

"He told me that they needed the power inside me. That there would be more coming to get me." He looked worried, if she were like him, if she had a beast inside of her he would destroy anything. If she had a beast, he would do anything to get it out of her. She couldn't, no he wouldn't allow her to suffer like he did.

"HIASHI!" He was livid, "GET IN HERE, I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS!" As he finished Hiashi showed up.

"What do you need?" He was worried, he had never seen Naruto like this.

"Hanabi says the man was after her power, what did he mean?"

"Well um..." He didn't know if he should tell the boy or not. He was like family, but he was a child. He was protecting the Hyuga's not that they needed it, but it was helpful. He decided to tell him "during the night of the Nine Tail's attack, he-"

"She" Naruto corrected.

"-she let off streams of chakra. Some monks had sealed some, and Hanabi was kidnapped the day of her birth, when she returned, she returned with Kyubi's chakra in he system."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, or at least her. She deserved to know. Hiashi, now people are after her, but I don't think that they are really after her. They want Kyubi."

"Well why don't we go interrogate the prisoner first before we say that." Naruto nodded in agreement, though he was still pissed, he knew that Hiashi was right.

He told Hanabi to go wait with her sister until he was done, it would only take an hour or two. She complied. Naruto walked up to his dresser, pulled out a few drawers. A trap door appeared and opened. Hiashi went down first, then Naruto.

The area was all black, with some areas of light. Mostly where he kept his tools, and where the prisoners were kept. The interrogation room was just like the ones at the depot. The only people that knew of this area were the Hokage, Ibiki, Naruto, Hiashi, and now Anko. She was in heaven, she was messing' with all of Naruto's tools, asking what they did. Naruto's gaze switched his gaze to the still unconscious prisoner. "Anko wake him up, but first put these lightning rods in his spine, and head." She did as she was told. He woke up in extreme pain. Naruto put some chakra into the rods, a jolt of electricity went through the man. Anko smiled at the pain that she could see in his face. "That was just a taste of the pain that you'll feel if you don't answer."

"Go to hell." the man spit out as more electricity went through him.

"Why are you here?"

"To get the power of the Nine Tails."

"That was easy," Anko nodded in agreement. "You are a disgrace. Now who sent you?"

"Itachi Uchiha hired me, but the payment was from the Akatski." Naruto froze at the name of an Uchiha, but recovered quickly.

"What do they want with the Nine Tailed Fox?"

"They wouldn't tell me, but they did tell me that I was just a test."

"Why did you go after the girl?"

"She is the container of the Fox isn't she?"

"No, I am." Naruto said to the man, with enough KI to make the Hokage break down and cry. "And if you or the Akatsuki come after this village, I will hunt them down, and make them suffer more than I made you. I will let you go, but you must tell them what I told you here, if you don't I will, and it won't be pleasant."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about the length of time between the updates, but I am going to try my best to update every Tuesday.<p> 


	7. The Talk

The Talk

Kakashi was in a tree, waiting for his team. This was one of the few times he was early. Naruto had requested him, he saw the boy walking just on time. Kakashi wanted to challenge the _"genin"._ While hiding he made two shadow clones. Before they could get far Naruto sensed them, he made two more shadow clones, _"without handsigns?"_ Kakashi noted. All of the shadow clones were gone, Kakashi's were hit, while Naruto just released the jutsu. Before he could react, Naruto was behind him. "Is this test working out for you?" He felt the kunei on the back of his neck. This _"genin"_ had beaten one of the Hidden Leafs most powerful ninja.

"You are no genin." It was all he could manage. But it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I graduated the academy at age nine, same age as my father. I became a chunin at ten, one year younger than my father. I became a jounin at eleven, two years younger than you, one year younger than my father. I will beat him, I will become Hokage eight years younger than him." It made the one eyed jounin think that he couldn't teach him anything, they were both A rank ninja, and Naruto wasn't even six-teen. He thought a little bit.

"Would you walk to the Hokage building with me? I want to talk some more with you." Naruto nodded "I don't think I nor Asuma, or even Kurenei are the right teachers for you. You-" he was cut off.

"I know, you don't think that I can do genjutsu, because of my chakra reserves are more than anyone in the village, you would be right. But you and Asuma could teach me, I'm no where near as strong as you, or my father. But I have already made arangements with my god-father to train me in two years, he will train me for three."

"Who is your god-father?" He knew who it was, but he wanted to know if Naruto knew.

"Jiraiya, of the sannin, you would be surprised at what you could get that pervy-sage to do when you ask him "why didn't you check on your god-son, he has been beaten since he was four?" they become putty in your hands." He said with ease. "Plus I think it would be cool to see my father's teacher, and student together. Have you trained with pervy-sage before?"

God this kid asks too many questions, Kakashi thought. "Yeah, he and Minato did some lessons together. You know your mother called Jiraiya the same thing you called him. She nor your father could stand his perverted ways." He said this while taking out "_Makout: Paridice."_ "I remember one time that he was caught peeking on Kushina, your father beat him from here to Iwa, and back. And that's saying something because of how much Iwa hates him." That gave Kakashi a nose bleed thinking about Kushina.

Naruto put a kunai to Kakashi's neck and spoke, "you ever think about my mother like that again, I will give you something to bleed about." The KI that the kid was releasing was not much, but enough to make the jounin know that he wasn't kidding. They arrived at the Hokage building, Naruto and Kakashi both entered through the window. "Hey Ji-Ji, Iruka-sensei, pervy-sage. Iruka-sensei, could you drop the **transformation** jutsu, we all know that you are a "closet pervert" but you don't need to take the personification of pervs? Or I'll knock you all out with my **sexy jutsu**." And with that thought Kakashi had a little trickle of blood go down his nose, and so did the others in the room. "God damn, why are all of my sensei pervs?"

"I don't know kid, but could you give us a little taste of Naruko? Please." Jiraiya and the others started pleading.

"Who would have thought that the kid would have some of the most powerful ninja at his feet?" Tsunade walked into the room.

"BA-CHAN!" Naruto ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Long time no see kid. Have you perfected the **resengan** yet?" At this point the other ninja had all recovered.

"No, I'm only as far as my father had gotten. It's proven much harder than I originally thought." He hung his head in shame.

Shizune cupped his chin in her hand and said, "don't feel bad, Minato only got this far, the fact that you got this far this fast proves that you are his child. I mean other than how you look."

That got him in a better mood, "thanks Shizune." he gave her a hug. "Kakashi, we have to go, we only have a minute till we are by your standard "late". Pervy-sage, Ba-chan, Shizune, do you guys want to come watch Leaf's number one knuckle head ninja in action?" He got some nodes and said, "alright, Jiraiya, and Kakashi can walk. I'll get Ba-chan, and Shizune there." He walked over and grabbed them, right when he touched them they disappeared to the the Hyuga compound. Hinata walked over and grabbed Naruto, then disappeared again. At the training ground they saw Asuma, Kurenei, and Shikamaru waiting.

"'Bout time you guys show up." Asuma then noticed the other girls on Naruto. Then relized who they were. "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan, why are you two here?"

Shizune was the first to get over the dizziness the jutsu caused, "to see our favorite blond fight some you two and Kakashi."

"Fight all three of us, that sounds like suicide." was Asuma's response before he was cut off by a kunei to his neck.

"I'm tired of proving my self to you guys, now Kurenei-sensei, could you please drop the genjutsu?" The world around them rippled before turning back to normal. "Thank you" Kakashi and Jiraiya then appeared.

"Kurenei, what happened to the genjutsu?" was the first question Kakashi asked.

"The kid noticed it and got rid of it."

"Alright we will have four tests for you three to pass, ninjutsu, with me." Says Kakashi.

"Taijutsu, with me. You may use any weapon." Said Asuma.

"And genjutsu, with me. Hinata you will start with me. Shikamaru, with Asuma. And Naruto with Kakashi." They all moved to where they were suposed to go.

Naruto and Kakashi were watching each other, Kakashi did a few hand signs and yelled **"Fire style: Grand Fire Ball"** then Naruto did some hand signs and yelled **"Wind style: Crescent Blade."** The fire ball became much larger. Naruto took control of the ball, and launched it at Kakashi. "**Water style: Water bullet"** they launched at Naruto who didn't even move, he yelled **"Lightning Style: Lightning stream." **He hit the water bullets, they launched back at Kakashi, he thought he won when he saw them. Naruto appeared right behind him, and launched a **resengan** into his back which made him fly into a water bullet with lightning caorsing through it. Kakashi was out cold on the ground. He woke up a few minutes later, with Naruto holding a hand out to him. "You alright, I didn't mean to put so much power in that **resengan?** Bet you're glad I have my power seal on level two, you almost made me up it to three."

He was thinking before he said, "What the fuck? That was only twenty percent of your power?" Asuma heard this and hit Shikamaru knocking him unconscious.

"No that was only ten, this is different. Instead of ten levels, this one has twenty." At that Kakashi fainted, making Hinata, and the rest on the girls giggle.

"You know you used to do the same thing when you saw me Nata-chan." Naruto pointed out.

"I know, but I don't anymore Naru-kun." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, until Shizune said.

"Get a room you two."

"Gladly, but you're buying." Hinata said while her arms were on Naruto's chest.

"Alright kid, now it's my turn to fight you." Asuma spoke.

"I think that you better work with your girlfriend, Kurenei. I took Kakashi out with four moves. My taijutsu is even better." Said Naruto.

"You mean five moves, you used wind style, then turned the fire ball on me, the lightning stream, flying thunder god, and finished me off with the resengan." Kakashi pointed out.

"No he means four, when he turned the fire ball around on you, that wasn't ninjutsu. It was only controlling an element. He used it on me when I wanted to test his strength against mine." Tsunada butted in.

"Alright, but if he beats us, then he has to fight Kakashi, Kurenei, and me. Deal?" Asuma said

"Deal." Replied Naruto. Asuma and Kurenie lined up together. While Naruto spoke to the fox in his mind, "Kyubi?"

"Yeah kit, what do you need?" Spoke the fox demon, in a surprisingly relaxed, it was a female voice. It was caring, and lovein, not something you would expect a demon to sound like.

"I need you to pump a small amount of your chakra, not much just enought to break any of her genjutsu Please and thank you Kyu-chan."

"Anytime kit." As soon as the conversation stopped Asuma attacked. Kurenei tried to put a genjutsu on him that make him see his own death. She noticed that it had no effect on him. She spoke to Asuma "  
>my genjutsu has no effect on the kid."<p>

"Figured as much" Asuma mumbled to himself, "alright then stay out of this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Good I didn't want to put her under." Spoke Naruto.

"I'm not leaving" Kurenei told them.

"I guess I have no choice. I may not be good at genjutsu, but I do have one. And I think this will put all of yours to shame." One of his eyes turned red with three tomas, and then a fourth one appeared. "Tsukuyomi" was all he spoke. The red eye then disappeared, it was replaced with purple and it had three ripples around it. Then it went back to his normal blue eyes. With one more kick Asuma was down.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto, with a piece of paper and said, "before the rematch, channel some chakra into this piece of paper." He did as he was told. The paper ripped into five piece, one piece lit on fire, one crumpled, one turned to dust, one got wet, the last got really heavy and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Jiraiya stepped forward and said, "Tsunade, you remember Nagato?" she nodded, "The same thing happened when I gave him the chakra paper. He had the rinnegan. What just happened to you was the same, it means that you have an affinity to all five elements, and a sixth. You can control gravity." Everyone stared at Naruto for a few minutes. "But Nagato couldn't hide his rinnegan, could you concentrate some chakra to your eyes kid?" He did as he was told and everyone gasped.

"What is it, what happened?" Naruto asked, Hinata gave him a mirror. He looked at his eyes in the mirror, one had what looked like a sharingan but with four tomas, the other had the rinnegan. He looked at Kakashi and asked, "could you show me your sharingan?" He nodded and lifted up his headband. It only had three tomas, "What does the fourth toma mean?" he asked out loud, "Has any Uchiha ever had four?" Everyone said, "I don't know." "I'm going to the Uchiha compound, maybe Sasuke knows, Kakashi come with me, the kid hates me after I failed him." Kakashi did as he was asked. "Do you think that this is the mangekyou sharingan, I can do Tsukuyomi?"

"Maybe, but yours looks so normal. Itachi's was nothing like that, neither was Madra's, or his brother's. Maybe it's just like that because of the rinagan, speeking of that. Can you deactivate it?"

"I can try" He cut off all chakra to his eyes, it disappeared. "How's that?"

"Good, now you can surprise your enemy when you fight 'em. Does it change anything, when you fight?" he asked.

"I can see nature energy, and what's going to happen next, and much more." They arrived at the compound, and walked to the main house. "Saske, we have some questions for you."

The door opened and he asked, "what do you want?"

Kakashi butted in, "have you ever seen a sharingan with four tomas?"

"First tell me why." was all Sasuke spoke.

"Alright, shut up and I'll tell you."

Sasuke stepped out of the door frame and spoke "continue."

"I think it's better I show you." He made a clone in a way Sasuke couldn't tell, he had it transform into a kid that looked like Kakashi's old team mate Obito. His sharingan had four tomas. "now, do you know anything about it?"

"I do, but I'm only talking to him." He said while pointing to the clone.

"Alright, fine by me." The clone walked into the house. Kakashi and Naruto were at the Hokage building with the others that were at the training grounds during the test. Explaining what happened, when Naruto felt his clone disappear. "Alright Sasuke told my clone all that he knew about the four tomas sharingan. It has all the same abilities as the mangekyou, and it can control the tailed beasts to a greater extent. And it can copy any blood line, like ice, lava, and steam. But can't copy any ocular bloodlines, like the byakugan. The only major doujutsu that I'm missing is the byakugan. Ji-Ji, did either the Namikaze, or Uzumaki clans have a bloodline?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, it was rumored that the Uzumaki clan did, but your father was the first of the Namikaze clan, he was an orphan, so we really have no idea." Spoke the old man.

"Hmm, this could have been caused by the vixen inside of me. It was said that the bloodlines were caused when the Sage of the Six Paths sealed the ten tailed beast inside of him. Maybe Kyu-chan did something. Anyway, we are leaving tomarrow, right Kakashi?" The cyclops nodded. "Alright then, we will have our rematch tomorrow, before we leave. But I think you with have to start out with that sharingan Kakashi, and I'll start out with mine. I'll power mine done to three tomas, if it's possible. I doubt it but I'll try." And I'll have to release my weights, I mean they are at what, three thousand?" He looked to Hinata to confirm it, she nodded. "Alright, we should go say our good byes to the family." Hinata ran to Naruto and latched on, they disappeared.

* * *

><p>There is a poll up on my profile, the question is whether or not I should put lemons in the story of not. If you do of don't want me to please vote.<p> 


	8. The Mission

The Mission

"Alright, you guys wanted a three on one rematch, well you got it." Naruto said as he activated his sharingan/rinnegan. "I'm sorry but I couldn't find a way to only activate one at a time, or even switch it to the normal sharingan, needless to say it's not like the mengekyou where you can switch back and forth. But I figure that it would be fine since you have the sharingan, and it's three on one. I mean three jounin, against one genin, that's fair, right Shikamaru?"

"I think that you are over looking something. We are all A rank ninja, but with those doujutsu that you have, that would make you an S rank." Kakashi pointed out.

"But he is still a genin." Butted in Asuma.

"No he became a jounin a month ago." Tsunade interjected. "Even without those eyes, he was on par with Jiraiya in sage mode. And when the old pervert takes him from you guys in two years, he's planning on taking him to mount myoboku, for sage training." At that last statement Kurenei and Asuma sweat-dropped. And Kakashi stared at him with pride.

"Well can we get on with it, I would like to get this over with so we can all go train." The boy said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me uncover mine." Kakashi demanded.

"Yeah, but hurry up. You know it's funny, you're the _"copy ninja"_ but I can copy more jutsu than you, and now I don't even need Kyubi-chan to use her chakra to break genjutsu." As soon as he said this Kurenei realized that she wouldn't be very effective in this battle. "Alright, why is team two here?" Blurted out Naruto.

"Because the kids caught wind of it, or more like Kakashi told Obito, and they wanted to watch the fight. Plus I wanted to see Kakashi-kun." Rin explained, while winking at Kakashi, "Plus Obito thinks that his father is unbeatable, which is probably true."

"Alright, but I'm sure Naru-kun is tired of proving people wrong this week. Kakashi-sensei is strong, but only A rank, Naru-kun is an S rank ninja, as strong as the sannin." Ino, Obito, and Rin all looked at Tsunade, and Jiraiya for conformation. Both of which of coarse nodded.

Kakashi spoke up to the kids, and said "In this ninja world, their are kids younger than you, yet stronger than me. This is a prime example, I'm sure all of you know of this, but Naruto is a year younger than all of you." They stared at the dead last in their class, with new eyes, he took the number one tool of the ninja to the extreme. The number one tool to a ninja, is deception.

"Alright Ba-chan, can you start us off?"

"Ready?" She looked at the fighters and got some nods from all of them. "Then, fight." As soon as the word left her lips Kakashi, and Kurenei hid in the bushes. While Asuma, and Naruto stayed. He deactivated his doujutsu, and took out a book, _"Tales of a Gutsy Ninja",_ Asuma charged with his trench knives out and ready to use. With a flash Naruto had his mom's katana out and blocking every move he made. A knife was coming from both sides. He went into his own version of the gental fist, it still had the regular stance, but with red chakra completely covering his arms, he hit Asuma dead center in the stomach knocking him out. He walked over to the body and said "Lesson one: taijutsu." He then jumped into the forest until he found Kurenei running from him, he activated his sharingan, and said "lesson two: genjutsu." She heard this and made the mistake of looking into his eye. She was wondering around the red area until she found a dead Asuma. Back in the real world Kakashi and Naruto were starring each other in the eye, like two gun slingers. "Alright Kakashi, why don't we finish this, I don't want you to copy this one, just yet. cover your sharingan. Mines deactivated, lets finish this. You use your **chidori** I'll use my own jutsu." Kakashi did as he was told, he waited till Naruto finished his jutsu, it started out just as a **resengan, **but then he added some lightning, it looked like a spinning ball of lightning. It was so bright it could have blinded anyone. Kakashi then made the** chidori**. They ran at each other, as soon as the lightning jutsus hit a black orb absorbed them. As soon as the orb disappeared everyone saw that Kakashi was on the ground unconscious. Naruto said "Lesson three: Ninjutsu." right before he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, "a shadow clone?" Then out came the real Naruto, and he said, "So I take it the battle went well?" He just got angery stares from everyone for fooling them, and an attack from Hinata, kissing him.

"That was a congratulatory kiss." She opened her hand and smacked him and said, "That was for tricking everyone." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well I was with the Hokage, he gave Team Kakashi a mission. This is classified, team two, please leave." All of team two grumbled, but complied. "Alright, we are going to the land of waves, to protect a bridge builder. It's only a C rank mission, but from what I've heard from the builder, he's lying. The Hokage agrees, but we will leave right away, meet me at the North Gate, at one o'clock. Don't be late, Kakashi." Naruto ordered everyone. The jounin were confused as to why he was giving the orders. "One more thing, Ji-Ji put me in charge of this mission, got it." He got a few "Yes sir's" and nods, but he could see that they were still not sure about him leading. "If we run into any major trouble, I want Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kurenei to stand guard around the bridge builder, while Kakashi, and I will be fighting with the threat. Asuma, I want you to be our second line of defense, If he gets through, I want you to get him. Kurenei, I want you to put the attacker/s under a paralyzing genjutsu. While she does that Shikamaru, use **shadow possession** on him. Hinata, use 64 palms on him. Got it?" More "yes sirs" and nods. "Alright, our traveling formation will be, I will be in the front, then Asuma, he will be caring the bridge builder, then Hinata, with the byakugan activated, Kurenai, Shikamaru, and last Kakashi. Any questions?" They replied with "no sir"s. "Alright, dismissed, remember one o'clock, on the dot." As he looked at everyone, he could tell that the three other jounin were hesitant, but Hinata, and Shikamaru were anything but.

As everyone one left to eat, and get ready. But Naruto and Hinata were walking slowly with each other when Hinata said to him, "you know? You never took me out on a date."

"You're right. Would you due me the honor of taking you to lunch?" He asked her, nonchalantly.

She got really close to him, standing on her toes. He could feel her lips brush up against his, she gave him a little peck, before replying. "Hell no, we have a mission to get ready for. You go get ready, team leader." She said the last part, in a mocking, yet playful tone.

He left her to be on his way, he had to talk to Kyubi-chan about his eyes. He arrived at the compound, and went straight to his room. He sat on his bed and meditated. In his mind it was peaceful. The area was a meadow. It was warm, and cool. Right in the middle was a fox, about as large as a couch. He walked right up to the fox and started scratching behind her ears. She stirred in her sleep when she realized who had woken her, she immediately changed form. She was short women, with long red hair, and fox ears, and a tight red dress. She had nine red fox tails with black tips. "Kyubi-chan, what do you know about what happened to my eyes? And what bloodline did the Uzumaki clan have? Please tell me what you know."

"Relax kit, the Uzumaki clan did have a bloodline, but it was only shown in those who had me sealed inside of them. So only your mother, and your grandmother had this. Before that I was sealed inside of one of the Senju clan. But nothing happened with them. It was the rinnegan." She informed him.

"Alright, but what about this child that Jiraiya spoke of?" He asked her.

"His village had stolen the eyes of your grandmother, and put them into that child. But the Namikaze clan also had a bloodline, but it was not spoken of, it in fact was the four tomas sharingan. They thought that it was an Uchiha bloodline. It is unheard of to have two doujutsus, but my presence in you could have something to do with it."

"Thank you Kyubi-chan, I must get going." As he finished he disappeared.

"Damn, why can't I get out of this seal, that boy belongs to me." Kyubi said angrily.

Naruto looked at the clock it was ten minutes to one. He grabbed his backpack and sealed it in one of the seals on his body. He ran out the door and sprinted to the North Gate. As he arrived he saw everyone was there except for Kakashi. "Damn him, I'll be right back." And with that he disappeared in a yellow flash. As soon as he was gone, they saw Kakashi flying through the air with a boot print on his ass. As he land Naruto appeared in front of everyone. "Next time you will be here before me, got it?" Kakashi nodded. "Alright, lets go."

"Hold on a minute," everyone turned around and looked at the man they were supposed to protect. "I asked for ninja, and I get, a cyclops, a muscle head, a red eyed freak, a lazy dick, a midget, and a shy bimbo." With that last comment, Naruto activated his Sharingan and placed him in a genjutsu.

"Nobody bad mouths Nata-chan. Asuma, pick him up, we have to leave." And with that they were flying through the trees at top speed. They Had gotted far enough from the Leaf where they could walk. Naruto noticed a puddle, it had been weeks since it last rained. But decided to watch what others did. As expected the other jounin did the same. Hinata had deactivated her byakugan, since if over used would render her useless in a fight. Shikamaru was cloud watching so he didn't even notice it. As soon as Kakashi past the puddle, two figures emerged and tied chains around Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenei it crushed them. Hinata, and Shikamaru both went and protected Tazuna. While Naruto was fighting the two, within seconds the two were chained up with their own chains. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenei then came out of a bush. "Good job handling yourself. You both did as I told you to do." Naruto praised them, while walking over to Hinata and gave her a kiss, when the two were finished he turned to Kakashi, "Hatake information on these two."

"They go by "_the demon brothers"_, they are missing nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Rank- B, Bounty- three thousand ryo." Replied the cyclops ninja.

"Alright, I'm going to make some clones to set up camp, and turn these two in. Asuma, I want you to go and scout ahead, I want you back here in a half hour. Tazuna, you and I half to talk." And with that Asuma was gone, and Naruto made five clones, one went to turn in the _"demon brothers"_. Camp was set up in minutes, their were five tents, one for Asuma and Kurenei, one for Naruto and Hinata, one for Kakashi, one for Shikamaru, and one for Tazuna. "Tazuna, Kakashi, come here." They did as they were told, "Alright, why did you lie? This is at least a B rank mission. Someone could have died."

"The land of waves did not have enough money to pay for a B rank mission. You see we have fallen victim to a man called Gato, he has stopped all trade to our small nation. Many of us barley have enough to feed our families. The bridge that I'm building will connect to us too the main land and will let us to be free from Gato's rule over us. Please continue the mission, you may be young, but you have enough man power to take anyone we may encounter." The man pleaded with the two.

"Kakashi, you have more experience, what do you think. Are the other two ready for this kind of thing?" Naruto asked worried.

"Well they have no experience, but they did show that they could be calm under attack. Yes they are ready." He explained to the young boy.

"Very well, we will continue with the mission, but I want you to pay for an A rank mission for lying to us, if you don't agree to those terms, we will leave you to die." He said it with enough KI to make the man cry. But he eventual agreed. The clone that went to turn in the body finally returned with the money. "Hinata, Shikamaru for keeping calm earlier, and following my orders here you go." He handed them five-teen hundred ryo each. He called everyone together, "Asuma report." He ordered.

"There seems to be a few bandits up ahead, they don't look like much of a threat." He told everyone.

"Alright, this mission is now a B rank. We may come in contact with more ninja trying to kill Tazuna, be on guard. We will guards on duty, I don't want my clones to feel over worked, yes clones have feelings. So you can use shadow clones if you want, but only for your watch. Hinata and I will take first watch, then Kakashi and Shikamaru, and then Asuma and Kurenei. Three hour watch intervals. Now get some sleep." Everyone went to there tents and laid down, except Naruto and Hinata. He made some shadow clones and told them to wake the next two in three hours. He and Hinata went to there tent, he had placed some silencing seals earlier, so they wouldn't be bothered.

They awoke to Kakashi shaking them and telling them that they should be on there way. "Alright, go wake the others. We aren't far from the water, we'll walk from here." He told him to do, and he did. He could see that all doubt, that he couldn't lead them, was gone. Kakashi left to go wake the others. When the two came out of there tent he looked at everyone just waking up slowly. "Alright, Kakashi and I will go on ahead and take care of those bandits. Asuma, you're in charge until I get back." Both he and Kakashi were long gone. They found a total of four hideouts. They only took them five minutes each one. They rushed back to the rest of their squad, "Asuma, report."

"No troubles, just the old man complaining." He told him.

"Alright, we are only a mile away from the water. I made preparation with a boat man to get us to the island. Fall in, lets go." They did as they were told. And as they arrived at the dock a think fog rolled in. "I don't think this is a real fog. Stay on your toes. Get into our defensive spots." Just as he finish a large sword came flying at them, Naruto brought up his hand and caught it. '"_the Executioner's Blade."_ a fine sword." As he finished everyone noted that it was getting hot around them, the sword started to turn red, and finally melt. "But useless against me. Kakashi, you'll need both eyes for this guy. He is a high A rank, low S rank, Asuma help him out. I'll be going after his S rank companion."

"Be careful Naruto-kun." Hinata whisper to him. He looked back at her with a slight smirk, and winked at her.

"You will pay for that blade." I man with bandages around his mouth, no eyebrows, and no shirt materialized out of nowhere.

"I doubt it, Kakashi, Asuma get to work." He took out his sword and started spinning in a tunnel like fashion before he yelled, **"Wind style: crescent blades." **The mist started to move away, as soon as it was all gone he jumped to a tree. "Haku, is it? Well no matter, lets get this show on the road." He still had his sword out, and Haku jumped away, and as he landed he formed a few hand signs and blades made of ice appeared on his arms, attach by his fore arms. "Thank you for adding to my list of jutsu." He had his sharingan/rinnegan activated. In truth he always had them activated, it barley took any chakra. It was like taking a grain of sand on a beach. But he was always hiding them with a genjutsu over himself, even know he had it over himself. They started to clash swords and he grew tired of it, so he put some wind chakra into his blade slicing threw the ice blades, and even his arm.

"Haku, retreat." Zabuza yelled and caught both their attention. He looked over and saw an unconscious Asuma, a badly injured Kakashi, and an equally injured Zabuza. The two started running. He ran to pick up the two, with the help of some chakra in his arms.

"We will allow them to retreat for now, we need time to let them recover. The boat man is probable dead, I will fly us there." Before anyone could ask how they were in the air.

"How are you making us fly?" Tazuna asked.

"We aren't really flying. I can control gravity, so I switched the center of gravity the island. We are actually falling." As they reached the island there "_decent" _was slowed a bit. "Tazuna, take us to your house right away." They ran on their way, it took them ten minutes to get to the house, it wouldn't have taken them so long if they didn't have a civilian with them. He ran and found an empty bedroom on the second floor to place Kakashi and Asuma. He came back down the steps and turned to his team. Alright, we know that Zabuza and Haku are still alive. From the injuries that those two gave him he should be out for at least a week. But I gave Haku some major injuries, he should be out for two weeks, but Zabuza will push him to be ready in a week. Those two will unconscious for two days, and not be able to fight for a week. Kurenie, I want you to train those two tree walking." Everyone went on their way, Naruto went to find out if he could use the ice jutsu. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kurenei went to find some trees for their training. Naruto was in the same vicinity, in case some thing happened, he left a clone at the house, for the same reason. He could see that they were doing well. He thought that he was doing pretty good, he could use the ice style jutsu, but he thought that he would be limited to the sword jutsu, he could do any of the jutsu. He thought that the fact that his strongest affinities (wind, water) had something to do with this. He found that he could form things with water, and then freeze it. Though he found that he didn't have to take the time to form things like kunei, or senbon. He took a senbon, through it at a tree, and found that even with out wind chakra it went right through the tree. He found a stump, and stabbed another senbon into it. He used a fired jutsu to test the melting tempature. As soon as the jutsu died he saw that the senbon wasn't gone, just thinner. He through it at another tree, this time it only pirsed the bark. He thought that it would be a great tool. Then thought about trying to combine fire, wind, and lightning style to creat fire storm on his enemies. He looked over at Hinata and Shikamaru, checking on their training. Hinata was on top of the tree, and Shikamaru was on top. He made an ice kunei, and threw it at Hinata, thinking that if you can't fight on the tree, then you haven't mastered it.

She saw the kunei, and caught it. He saw that she was looking at it weirdly. He floated to the top, using gravity, and explained to her that it was ice. "It's not cold." She commented. He made another and held it for a while. Then realized that she was right. He just mused "hmmm."

He waited till Shikamaru has completed the training exercise, before he released his plan. It was another hour before he told them. "Alright, listen closely. Shikamaru and I will be working together, and you two will be working together. If you wish, I will explain my reasoning for your placement." They nodded. "I want you two to grow close. Neither one of you will see any other women for another five years Plus you compliment each other's attacks. Hinata with your taijutsu, and Kurenei with your genjutsu. If we had two ninjutsu types they would get in each others way, if we had a ninjutsu and taijutsu team, the taijutsu type would get hit by a jutsu. Shikamaru and I would go nice because my taijutsu is better than his, and he can form a strategy." Everyone nodded in understanding. "When Kakashi and Asuma are healed, I'll work with Kakashi, Shikamaru and Asuma, Hinata and Kurenei. When not guarding I expect you to be training. Alright get to the house, you are all tired. I'll be there in an hour." They left and as soon as they were out of ear, and eye sight he turned around and spoke, "Alright come out." A short man, wearing a pin-stripe suit, smoking a cigar, and wearing a monocle, stepped out with five guards. "What do you want?"

"I want you to join us, anyone that can do that much to Haku, and Zabuza is worth paying. And if you don't I'll kill her." He pointed to a girl that looked like Hinata, she was bound and gagged.

"Nice try, but you guys are idiots." He walked over to the girl and started to absorb the chakra. She turned into a very pale Haku. "You can't handle fighting me just yet." He put his hand out and an ice senbon materialized. He put it to Haku's neck. "And if you lay a hand on Hinata, I'll let you know why demons fear me." He said it with enough KI to make everyone, and every demon bow to him. The short man and all of his guards, including Haku were either unconscious, or dead. He didn't care which one. He left them and went to the house. He saw two people that he didn't see before. A woman, and a small boy. The woman waved.

"Ah, there you are Naruto, I was just telling my daughter, Tsunami, and my grandson, Inari, about our trip. That little kid over there is leading this mission to free our little nation." He said pointing to Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So you, yet leading these ninja. Three of whom are probably twice your age." Tsunami pointed out.

"He may be young, but he's the most powerful one of us." Kurenei pointed out.

"No matter how powerful he is, he cannot defeat Gato." Inari ran out of the room crying, he stopped and looked at Naruto.

"You know kid, things don't get done around here when you cry." He started crying harder, and out side. Hinata smacked the back of his head. "What the hell."

"I'll go talk to him." Hinata said getting up from the table.

"Hand me the sake will ya'." Everyone at the table was giving him weird looks. "What, the way I figure it, old enough to kill, old enough to drink." At that everyone nodded. Naruto drank the whole bottle, and another. "Come on Kyubi-chan, why won't you let me get drunk." He thought out loud. Tazuna, and Tzunami looked at him funny, but when they noticed that no one else cared they shrugged it off.

Outside you see Hinata and Inari sitting side by side. "You know, you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him now, but Naruto used cry himself to sleep. Everyone in our village hated him. He never knew his parents. He never had a family. But I've never once seen him cry, I think he just got tired of crying, relizing that it did nothing to feel bad for yourself. Sure some people are always going to hate him. But there are some people that love and respect him for what he went through. Now he's one of the most powerful ninja the Hidden Leaf has been home to."

"Really?" He asked her.

"Really." She replied. And with that the went inside. She sat next to Naruto, who had five bottles of sake in front of him. She grabbed his hand and plased it on her lap. He turned to her, and mouthed "Thank you." she winked at him. Inari went and sat back down with his mom. They ate the rest of the dinner in pease.

"You know, I may not be able to get drunk, but this sake is really good. Tazuna, you have good taste." Naruto commented. Shikamaru reached for the bottle, he took it away from him. "You can have a drink when you defeat me, on a battle of killer intent.

Shikamaru stood up, "Well you coming?" Everyone thought he was kidding around.

"Very well, I warn you, I scared Kyubi-chan with mine." The ninja in the room thought he was joking, and the civilians had no idea what they were talking about. "But to be fair, I'll let a clone do this battle." They walked outside, and Naruto made a clone. "This clone only has ten percent of my current power, with my power restraints on. So he has .1 percent of my true power. I won't use Kyubi-chan to help with this. You may do your worse now." They stood about ten feet from each other, just starring the other down. Then Shikamaru released his KI, it was enough to make the civilians lay down in a fetal position, and Hinata to step back, but neither Kurenei, Naruto, or his clone were fazed by it. Naruto's clone released his KI, it knocked the civilians unconscious, Hinata and Shikamaru crying, in a fetal position. Naruto was unfazed, Kurenei laying down. "I think I over did it. Sorry Shika, no sake for you. But you have potential using killer intent." He walked over, picked up Hinata, and told her that he was sorry. He turned to everyone and said, "when you are ready head inside and get to bed. And whatever you do, don't kill yourself. You will meet many other people that aren't so nice with KI, if I wanted I could release enough to make you kill yourself." He told everyone. "I'm going to meditate, no one is to interrupt me." He took Hinata into the room that he was told would be there's. He put Hinata down, and decided that before meditating he would go see Inari. He walked to the kids room and saw him looking over the ocean. "Hey, kid I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it's just that I don't want you to grow up to be like me." Inari looked at him confused, he was thinking "_who wouldn't want to be like him, powerful, and a girlfriend?"_ He continued, "I was hated, and I hated, originally I trained so I could get revenge on everyone that hurt me. But then I found people that loved, and cared for me. I was loved, and I loved. Now I train to protect." And revenge. He thought to himself. "If you love something, protect it with those two arms, even if it means death." He held out a kunei to the kid, who stared up at him. He reluctantly took the sharp ninja tool. Naruto then left him to his thoughts. He walked to his room, noticed that Hinata was already asleep. He found a spot in the center of the room sat down and meditated.

He was in the meadow again. This time Kyubi was already awake. "Is this a social visit, or do you need something?" She asked the kid, the kid who she secretly had a crush on.

"Do I need an excuse to see my favorite fox?" he asked her. She smiled, it gad been awhile sense he visited her just to see her. "But one question first." he smile disappeared. "I have noticed that while in your fox form, you have been getting smaller. Along with me getting more of your chakra. I wanted to know if you were alright."

She stared at him, he was just a mortal, and he was worried about her. "I'll be honest with you Naruto." He noticed that she had used his name, she never used his name. "I don't know, all I know is that you are becoming the Nine Tailed Fox."

"What will happen to you?" He didn't want her to leave, sure she was a demon, but she was like a sister to him. She never left him.

"I think that I'll just turn into a minor demon. But if you use too much chakra, and use mine. It will speed up the process. At the rate it's going now, I have about nine years." He looked real sad. "But I will push myself to see you become Hokage."

He perked up at that, he walked over and hugged her. She was reluctant to accept the hug, but she put her arms around him. "I'll miss you."

"Me too. You'll be getting some fox features." He looked at her confused, but shrugged it off.

"Alright what do you want to do?" He wanted to make best of the time he had with her.

"How about a simple game of shogi?" She loved the game, but even with her age, she was no match for this kid. even when he was six he beat her.

It was about an hour before he left her, but because his mind worked much fast that the real world it felt a day.

It had been a week since they had arrived. Kakashi and Asuma were now awake, weak but awake. Naruto was implimenting his plan of action. He and Kakashi were guarding Tazuna, with the help of Naruto's shadow clones this would be the last day of building. Meaning that Gato would rush Haku, and Zabuza to kill them. With the loss of his arm, Naruto beleived that he was now an A rank ninja. Not bad, but still no match.

Today he had made the other teams join them. Hinata and Kurenei were talking over at the edge, where he stationed them. Asuma and Shikamaru were just laying down, watching the clouds. He and Kakashi were everywhere. Kakash had also made shadow clones, not near as many as Naruto, and stationed them on every corner. A mist started to roll in, before it could really do anything Naruto blew it away. If you listened closely you could hear a whisper of "damn gaki." Haku seemed to materialize in front of everyone. Naruto's first observation was that he had both arms, he thought to himself _"damn, this won't be as easy as I though."_ He launched him self at Haku, as soon as he got within ten feet from him the S rank ninja disappeared. In place of him was twenty-one mirrors made of ice. Haku walked into one, and immediately disappeared, senbon were thrown everywhere. Naruto with both of his doujutsu activated saw exactly what happened. He saw no other way to melt the ice mirrors other that to use **Amaterasu**. He dropped the genjutsu he used on his eyes, he had already stopped every senbon, Haku's eyes widened when he realized what his opponent was about to do. With no warning at all, not even bleeding from his eye, black flames covered the ice mirrors. Haku jumped out, and before he even hit the ground he felt cold steel pierce his heart.

Kakashi was about to help Naruto, when Zabuza had jumped in his way. "Asuma, I'll need your help." Asuma jumped over. They attacked from opposite sides, Zabuza must have reforged his sword, he blocked every move they could make. Kakashi made the mistake of checking on Naruto, he saw that the boy was done with Haku, but as soon as he looked over it was too late the ronin was charging at him with full speed, he already had his sharingan activated, but Zabuza was already too close to dodge. He closed his eyes and waited for death to take him, it never happened. Haku who had managed to survive the blow the blond had tried to kill him with, had just stopped his blade before it hit Kakashi.

"Haku? Why?" Was all Zabuza spoke.

"These people never deserved this, I know I'm too soft, I wanted to save one person of the hundreds I've killed." Haku managed to spit out, before death obsorbed him.

"The boy wished you people to live, so it shall be." As he finished his sentence a short fat mat appeared.

"Gato, you are the only one that should have died in this battle. You will pay for the wrongs you have caused this village." And with that last word, all of the bandits dropped dead, and Gato was flying off of the bridge.

"Naruto?" Zabuza spoke, "you possess the rinnegan. I know of an ability that can revive anyone, but you need that ocular jutsu. Please tell me that you know it." Zabuza pleaded.

"Are you sure? I do know of the jutsu, but are you sure you want this?" He asked him.

"Yes, please save Haku, he is my only friend."

"Very well." He did a few hand signs, and a green senbon looking object pierced Haku. He jumped up.

"Zabuza, you are alive, and I am? How?" He looked at everyone. Naruto who still had his doujutsu acivated, rose his hand slowly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>I will let the poll go for another week, but I need more votes. And I don't think the ending was all that great, it was rushed.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry to say that I will no longer continue this story, I will be putting it up for adoption. Please PM me if you are interested, and if you wish I would help you write it. Anyway:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

Itachi Hyuga


End file.
